


things you said through your teeth

by aphwhales



Series: things we said [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: "I was just thinking," he mumbles, burying his face in the crook of your neck.





	things you said through your teeth

Dirk is quiet beside you, and his stomach is warm under your arm. Your glasses are gone - thrown off to the side, hopefully on the nightstand, when Dirk dragged you down onto the bed to cuddle. You’re dozing now, warm and happy next to him. 

You can hear him clenching his teeth and swallowing beside you. If you peeked, you’re sure his eyes would still be open, bright tangerine with a ring of yellow on the edges. His arms, lean and freckled, are wrapped around you, one petting at the hair on the nape of your neck, the other resting near your shoulder, carefully, like he thought you would push him away. 

You, on the other hand, had flopped onto your stomach with little ceremony, and thrown your arm over his belly. You can practically feel yourself slipping into a doze when Dirk hisses something through his teeth and takes a deep breath. You roll over, away from him, in order to face him, and he flinches. 

As you knew, he’s wide awake, but wide-eyed too, and you vaguely wonder what it is he thought of that made him so upset. “Dirk?” 

He drags his sleeve over his face. It’s probably already covered in snot, because neither of you are used to this cool weather and he isn’t used to fall allergies. You wince in sympathy when the worn cotton drags over the raw skin of his nose. “Nothin’. Go back to sleep.”

“Dirk, darling, if you haven’t noticed, it’s three in the afternoon,” You laugh and lace his thin fingers with yours. “I have just about all day to talk with you, and then the whole darn night to sleep after that!” You lean in, press your foreheads together. Kiss him on the tip of the nose, and giggle when it scrunches up. “Talk to me, Dirk.” 

Dirk sniffs again, and it scrunches his nose up adorably. “I was just thinking,” he mumbles, burying his face in the crook of your neck.

“About?”

He hesitates, and now you’re glad that you’re prying. He’s chewing his lip between his teeth, and you gently trace his jaw with your thumb, pull his lip out of his teeth gently. It’s a testament to how much he trusts you that he doesn’t flinch away from your hand. “Just. I don’t know.” He grits his teeth, worn smooth on the tops already from grinding and clenching them in his teeth. 

Finally, he takes a deep breath, and says quietly, “I don’t know why you put up with me, honestly,” and his voice breaks, and _god_ , you want to hold him until he has no doubts, but he’s not done talking. He clenches his jaw again, and whispers through his teeth, “I still feel like I’m terrible to you, you know.” 

“That’s enough of that, I think,” You murmur in response, pulling him close. “You’re absolutely wonderful to me, Dirk. I’m very lucky to have you.” Dirk just frowns, and sighs against your shoulder. 

“I know you don’t believe me,” You speak into his hair, ginger strands slightly greasy against your chin. You’ll need to get him into the shower later, he’s obviously having one of those days again. “But I think you’re aces.” 

He sighs gently against you, and you hold him tightly, long after his jaw relaxes and he falls asleep, head tucked in between your chin and collarbone.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://flotsems.tumblr.com)


End file.
